


Subject To Negotiation

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [24]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'll admit that this little Frodo-guy is cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject To Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



 

Zeke loved Casey, dearly—beyond words. Casey was the air that he breathed. That didn't mean that he didn't want to strangle him sometimes. He might have, had he not known Casey was into that kind of stuff. Where was the fun in killing someone when they got off on it?

This aside, Zeke would do anything for Casey, but, “I won't do that.” He looked down on his boyfriend with what he hoped was a stern look. He must have failed miserably, for Casey didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

“Come on. Don't be a spoilsport. You brought it up, after all.”

“In general. Not . . . this.” Zeke huffed, but he couldn't deny that he was the one who had come up with that whole role playing idea in the first place. However, he surely hadn't meant to play the Aragorn to Casey's Frodo. “That's so ridiculous.”

“I'm a fan. What can I say?”

“You're not a fan, you're obsessed.”

Casey blushed a little. “Just a tiny bit, maybe. I just like the, um . . .”

“Manliness of unwashed kings?”

“I hate you.”

Zeke rasped out a laugh. “I'll admit that this little Frodo-guy is cute. I can't find anything attractive about anyone else, though.”

“Not even the Elf?”

“Particularly not the Elf.”

“But . . . I'll _be_ Frodo. I mean, it's exactly your thing, right?”

“Yeah, totally my thing.” Zeke raised his eyebrows, but he still picked up the cape that Casey had laid out for him to wear and ran his fingers along the seam. The fabric was unexpectedly soft.

“Are you going to put it on? Just once? Please?”

“I'll put it on, but I won't—”

“Oh, you will. You'll wield your sword and claim your kingdom.”

“I hate you.”

Nonetheless, wielding his sword was exactly what he was about to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: C/Z or F/A or whatever!
> 
> I guess I went with whatever.
> 
> Beta'd by thy wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
